


Needy has Two Meanings

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Hamildrabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alex needs sex, Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Sick Character, Smut, Vibrators, laf is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: "That would totally be a Laf thing. When he gets overheated he tends to shed his clothes, quick. And when he’s sick, he turns into a needy cuddle bug that cannot function at all."I'm sorry, but like... yes.Except Alex can't deal with no sex, and almost combusts.





	Needy has Two Meanings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts), [Ninyaaaaaaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/gifts).



“Lafayette we talked about this.” John smiled into his phone, rolling his eyes at the dramatic moans emitting from the speakers.

“But Jackkkkyyyy-” It came out phased and staticy, Lafayette’s whine mixed with a touch of added charade. “I neeeed you!”

John spun around in his chair, rolling the chair completely up against his desk so he could rest his elbows on it, meeting Alex’s gaze. Biting back his own smile, Alex fidgeted in the chair, leaning into the conversation.

“I’m sick-”

“You’re  _ dramatic _ -” Alex cut in with a shit-eating grin, yanking the phone from John’s hand. “Are you too hot, Laf, is that it? You’re not dying babe-”

“Alex!” John gasped, shooting over his desk, papers flying up around him, snatching the phone back. “Come on, at least try to be sympathetic.” He droned, flipping the phone and pushing it back against his ear, Lafayette’s moans reciprocating. He stuck his tongue out at Alex, ignoring the crude motions Alex did with his own in return.

“Why? He’s not even sick.”

“He’s got a fever!”

“That barely means anything! I have fevers all the time-”

Lafayette’s voice joined their little quarrel, muffled by the phone, “But that is because you like to work too hard on yourself.” Alex pouted, crossing his arms,

“At least I work.” He mumbled, ignoring John’s glares of protest.

“Okay, that was unnecessary, this is not turning into one of those fights.” He put the phone on speaker, setting it one his desk. He began to pick up papers, arranging them on his desk, along with an assortment of photos and folders. He paused, bent over halfway to grab a paper that blew off his desk, turning to Alex. “Well don’t just stand there! We’re going home.”

Alex grumbled, untucking his legs from beneath him to stand. Pushing up from the chair he trekked around the room, closing the windows and shades, helping john pick up papers and pens, stacking them neatly. When they finished, he allowed John to link his arm, softening his mood slightly when John pecked him on the cheek. John gave Lafayette a small goodbye, cutting him off mid-rant, shutting of the beep that signaled the end of the call.

“Come on, we have to stop at the drug store, pick up some Tylenol or Ibuprofen or something.” Alex trailed his hand down a little further, twisting their fingers together.

They walked out of the building quickly and into the sweet summer air, colder than most days, but it was an enjoyable breeze. Alex chuckled to himself, “Maybe he just picked up in the summer chill, and is, as a matter of fact, overreacting.”

John sighed again, smacking him lightly. “Why are you so keen on him, not being sick?” He questioned, simultaneously pulling his arm around the corner, deciding to walk to the store and hail a taxi there. “Besides, it’s not really affecting you, is it?” Alex pursed his lips, brushing the loose hair from his face, watching John’s blow widely in his ponytail. 

“Well it kinda is…” he muttered, taking his hand from John’s so he could tie his hair up. “It’s just, Laf’s been acting like this for a few days… and work’s stressful! and…”

“Oh my _god._ _Alex_.” John cut him off. Alex could _hear_ the smile in his voice. “You’re not getting enough sex!” He laughed, making Alex blush a deep red, choking on his words. Nobody else was walking on the sidewalk with them to be embarrassed about, probably sheltering from the mad gusts of wind, it was more of how right John was that was getting to him.

“Hey! We all know your drive is… less intense, and it’s been  _ days,  _ John!  _ Days _ !” John still hadn’t fully recovered when they turned the next corner, the store’s neon sign closer, his voice pitched with strain.

“Is your dick gonna fall off, Hamilton? Don’t tell me your going to die too, from blue balls at that!” He hackled, finally advancing on the automatic doors of the superstore. Alex pouted, trailing John like a puppy, swishing through the opening and closing doors. They made fast work, jumping through the aisles and aisles until they found the one labeled ‘medicine’ as well as other health products.

“I’m serious John, will  _ you  _ at least be up to it tonight?” Alex grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face him. “Even just a little, I’ll take anything Jacky.”  John smiled, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the lips, letting them linger for a little longer than normal. He even swiped his tongue across the bottom one, wetting it. Then he pulled away, fast and sudden.

“I don’t know, Laf sounds pretty sick…” Barely even giving Alex a moment to recover.

“John! Not fair!” He cried, swiftly bringing his arm to the shelf and pulling down a random bottle of pills. “There, we have these- let’s go-”

John yanked on his arm, keeping him from speeding away any further. Alex made a noise deep in his throat, stumbling back into John.

“Hey, hold it Romeo. Maybe you should start with something that’s not…  _ this _ .” He held up the bottle. Of course Alex hadn’t looked at the tube, and maybe he picked up something totally unrelated to what they were there for. Just maybe. John placed it back on the shelf, careful to put it in the right place, grabbing Alex’s arms and loading them with an excessive amount of medication.

“Is this really necessary? I mean, I don’t even think Laf is actually sick-” Alex felt John’s hands on his back, pushing him out of the aisle. “Just… a baby.”

Alex let John drag him around the corner, and straight into the candy tunnel. Alex lit up, letting his arms ache with all the tubes in his hands, stopping in front of the chocolate section. “Candy?” John smiled. It really was adorable, how excited Alex got over these small things, forgetting their small dispute in a second.

“One thing, Alex. _ One _ .” John proceed to find a package of assorted chocolates, nuts, filled, plain, covered. Alex picked something with espresso scrawled on the package, excitement lighting his features. John picked gummy bears. Legit, gummy bears. And he wasn’t taking the shit Alex was trying to throw at him, laughing at the package in his hands. “Not getting you anything tonight.” He smirked, walking to the checkout.

They payed, left, and hailed a taxi, which was a short ride. It was easily devoted to Lafayette who’d called almost twenty times, in the store alone, finally getting the attention he so craved when they sat down. Alex could’ve sworn he almost had a full meltdown when they walked in, groaning from the bedroom, not even bothering to get up to meet them there.

“ _ Aleeeeex! Jackyyyy!” _

Alex almost let a smile crack. Maybe if he wasn’t so pent up, ready to jump at any moment… almost stripping John in the middle of a supermarket and having his way, right there, right then- Maybe he would have smiled.

“Let’s go get our precious princess, Jack.”

Alex lingered in doorway, letting John take the bag of assorted drugs and candy into the room. He heard an excited moan from Lafayette, hearing a small gasp from John, side by side. He shed his shoes, walking into the kitchen and opening the small glass cabinet filled with wine. Pulling out three champagne glasses, he twisted out something sweet, labeled in a language he couldn’t decipher. Pouring the glasses, he balanced them between his fingers, slowly charading to the bedroom.

He almost dropped the glasses at the sight. Mouth falling open. John had to come take the deep red liquid from him before the carpet was ruined. 

Lafayette lay spread out on the bed, completely naked, and looking an absolute mess. His hair was frizzed out and unkept, body slick with sweat, heat radiating from him like an oven. He’d shed his clothes in a line from the door to the bed, underwear strewn across the room and laying openly in front of the bathroom door.

“Alex!” He whined, turning to the side. And Alex would hate to admit it, but he genuinely looked sick. And he’d hate to admit this too, but definitely blamed on the unrelenting pent up stress, it’d be a lie if he said Laf wasn't making him hot.

He felt his cock stiffen, constricted by his jeans, biting his lip and wanting nothing more than to toss is own clothes and climb into bed with him. It didn’t help when John joined, pulling off his shirt and shorts, though he kept his boxers on, setting the plastic bag on the nightstand. 

Alex shuddered, trying to stifle all reactions.

Lafayette reacted like a lost child. Before John could even sit on the bed, Laf had latched onto his hips like a koala, making John yelp as his feet were forced from the floor. He landed on Laf, grunting when he was thrown to the side, the warm body beside him curling up against him.

“It took you so long to come home…” Lafayette’s face was scrunched up, almost looking pained, laying his forehead on John’s back, no longer giving him a choice to move. “I missed you!” he cried, inhaling his scent. His nose sounded stuffed, making his words slurred and garbled. Alex bit his lip harder, the slight feeling of guilt blossoming.

“Come on Laf, we brought medicine- Alex help me-”

Alex shook his head, hair falling loose. He ran his fingers through it, catching on the ponytail and pulling it out. “And wine…” He supplied, watching Lafayette flip to his voice.

The man just wouldn’t stay still, legs wrapping and unwrapping John’s, arms roaming his body, only to fly off, just to return again. It was like he couldn’t decide what he wanted to touch, couldn’t figure out what was best, only it was of discomfort. “ _ So hot _ .” he whimpered, wiping his forehead on the sheets. Alex had just noticed the comforter too, thrown across the floor like his clothes, long forgotten in the steamy room.

John had set the wine next to the plastic bag, now stuck under Lafayette’s body, Alex took over. He moved the bad away from the fragile glass, setting it on the floor and digging through it until he pulled out an all white bottle. He tampered with the child-lock clasp, pulling out the right amount of capsules for Lafayette and setting them next to his cup. Carefully, Alex took each tube of medicine, pinching each side to take off the plastic coating, allowing the powder to fall into the wine.

“Drink.”

Alex set the glass back down, taking hold of Lafayette’s hips. Letting John untangle from his legs, he pulled him away, making him latch onto him instead.

“Aleeex, what do you want? I just want to hold my beautiful boyfriends.” He whined, trying to pull Alex down by his arm. He didn’t respond, only helping him sit up, setting the whine in front of him, topped with the soft powder. “Ew.”

“ _ Ohmigosh _ Laf  _ just drink it! _ ”

Lafayette tossed him a hurt look, taking the cup. Alex really hadn’t meant to yell, Laf was just  _ so needy _ , but… so was he. He heard Lafayette sigh, placing the glass back on the stand.

“I’m sorry Laf, I’m just really stressed out.” He forced a smile, lowering himself down into Lafayette’s lap, who gathered him graciously in his arms. “I love you.” Wrapping his arms around his neck, Alex twisted around, straddling Lafayette’s hips. Laf laid back down, pulling Alex down with him so he was laying completely on him, head on his chest.

  
“I love you too,  _ Mon Chou. _ ”

Alex closed his eyes, letting Laf work his pants and boxers off, leaving him clad in only a t-shirt. He hoped Lafayette wouldn’t draw too much attention to his obvious arousal, only wanting the feel of Alex’s skin on his. Alex’s bare legs were cold, allowing Laf a moment of relief from the heat impairing him. Though having two bodies on him didn’t help for long but the thought of separating made his body ache worse than before. He made that very known when John tried to sit up.

“ _ Nononono! _ Stay with me!” He cried in French, though John couldn’t understand, he knew not to leave, ninety percent sure Lafayette was actually going to start crying if he did. “Don’t leave, don’t leave…” He continued to whisper in a weird combination of French and English, unsure of which to continue in.

John curled back up into his side, pulling a water bottle from their stash in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. It had been Alex’s idea to supply them there after their scenes got… a little more intense. He took his pillow and shed it of its case, folding it into a napkin sized square, uncapping the bottle. He pressed it to the opening, wetting the small case with the cool water, then pressing it to Laf’s forehead.

“Try to sleep, ‘K baby?” Lafayette nodded, sticking his nose in Alex’s hair. John layed back down, keeping his hand on the towel pressed to his face, kissing Laf’s shoulder. “G’night honey.”

…

It took Lafayette on hour to calm down enough to sleep, the medicine finally seeping in. Alex on the other hand became ever restless, trying not to wake Laf up, his hips subtly thrusting into his stomach. Only, not subtle enough.

“Alexander, what the hell are you doing?” It wasn’t as harsh, more scolding, John’s voice a whisper beneath the snores of their boyfriend. “It took him this long to fall asleep,  _ do not wake him up _ .”

The words would’ve meant nothing if Alex didn’t feel a hand on his thigh.

His breath hitched, eyes widening.  _ Oh this, he could get on board with _ . John’s hand was cold, from the cloth still resting on Laf’s head, feeling it travel towards his bare ass. Biting his lip he turned his head, chin resting so he could focus on Laf’s face. It became harder though, the hand trailing further and further, until it rested on his ass, rubbing the firmness.

He felt John shift on the bed, suddenly his hand gone, whimpering at the loneliness. It only worsened when the lamp shut off, losing his vision, as well as sound, John trying to move as soundly as possible as to not wake Laf. The bathroom light turned on behind him, but he didn’t turn to it, nervous the movement would disturb the body under him. When he heard rustling is when he started to really get worried, cock aching between his and Laf’s bodies.

“Do not wake him up.” John repeated, the bed dipping next to him. His legs tightened around Laf’s with anticipation, biting his tongue to keep from moaning. “I want you to tell me, Alex…”

A finger, trailing up his calf, then his thigh, circling the thick flesh. “When was the last time…” A little higher, the finger circled, meeting his ass, “You’ve gotten off?” John whispered, still moving his finger, the nail biting deliciously into his skin. Alex swallowed, not daring to life his head off Laf’s chest.

“W-what do you mean?” He whimpered, feeling the finger shift higher, his thumb joining it.

“How long has Laf been like this? Out of character… distant… when did he stop helping you?” Alex moaned, feeling the finger reach over, meeting his tight rim. Quickly cutting off any other noises, he choked,

“A w-week.”

“Alexander Hamilton…” John’s finger was wet. “Has gone seven days…” Pushing it in, stretching. S _ o good _ . “Without  _ sex? _ ” John pushed it all the way in, savoring the groan it ripped from Alex’s throat, shushing him instantly. He pulled off his boxers, rolling them up and forcing Alex to look at him. His chin was tilted, resting on Lafayette, forcing his lips open and slipping the cloth inside. “I’m impressed, baby girl. Consider this… a  _ prize _ .”

John nailed his prostate head on, Alex’s eyes fluttering violently around the room, the gag soaking volume of his noises, crying out. The finger was barely brushing it, but it was right there  _ and so close _ , he could feel the pressure, so, so deep. John quickly added a second finger, giving Alex’s a moment to adjust before scissoring, spreading his aching rim, massaging his walls. 

All too soon, his fingers were gone, missing for a second- until they weren’t. His hand was wrapped tightly around an object, something Alex couldn’t see, shifting his hips the slightest bit, seeking a so longed friction. John’s hand was fast, eyes faster to catch him, raising his hand. It hit him with a defined  _ smack _ , ass burning at the sensation, cock jumping in excitement. He yelled into the gag, spluttering into it.

“But then again…” Alex felt a cold metal resting on him, both legs occupied by items. One was small, barely noticeable, but in a distinctive ring. The other was long, trailing up his leg. Heavy. It was heavy and metal. “There is no way, Alexander Hamilton went seven days without sex- so baby girl, I’m going to ask you again. When was the last time you got off?”

Alex whimpered into the gag. John pulled it away, still resting on his lips, but freeing them enough to talk. “M-monday.” He confessed, feeling John’s hand return to his body, this time on his back. He started petting soothing circles, easing the muscles of his shoulders.

“Only three days ago, huh. So baby girl, how did you?”

Alex whined, curling his hands in the bedsheets. “I-I-” He trailed off, making a small noise.

“Baby girl…” John singsonged, pressing harder into his back.

“I… I fucked myself!” He turned back to John, meeting his lustful gaze, “Fucked my fingers. W-wished it was you! He babbled.

“Aww, see that wasn’t too hard.” His hand left, the warmth succeeding with it, “I’m glad you told me… so you can help with your own punishment.” Alex cried out before the gag was put back, though that was quickly changed, balancing it back between his teeth. “Feel your legs, baby girl? I want you to pick, and that’ll be what you get.” John pulled his boxers out of Alex's mouth again,

“P-pick?”

“Ah-huh, color baby girl?”

“Green, John,  _ Green.” _ John laughed at his enthusiasm, tossing the makeshift gag on the bed.

“Good, now you gotta be quiet, okay?”

“M’kay.” He sighed, laying back down on Laf.

John slipped his finger back in the crack of Alex's ass, finding his hole again. Slipping his finger back in, he stretched, letting Alex get used to the feeling.

“I want you to choose a leg.”

Alex bit his lip. He could feel both objects, and had a pretty good idea of what was on each one. The small ring was obvious, occupying his left, and his right held something that felt like a plug or dildo. The only thing was he didn't know what John was planning. Maybe, he thought, if he chose the ring, John's would still touch him. Still fuck him.  _ Oh would he? _

“T-the left?”

He heard John laugh, a small petty laugh, that made his insides curl. “Somehow I knew you'd pick that.” He deemed, taking the toys away.

“J-john?”

“Sh, baby girl…”

Alex tried not to yelp when John's arms wrapped around him, curling around his torso. Soon John was hovering above him, something pressed to the cheek of his ass. “Stay quiet, baby.” Alex whimpered. This wasn't what he chose. John wasn't playing fair, this was  _ cheating _ , John. John took the vibrator, trailing it so it rested on Alex's hole.

Alex quickly realized he made a mistake.

“Hope you didn't think you'd get off that easily.” John supplied, pressing the toy in. Alex moaned softly into the stretch, allowing John greater access, lifting his hips slightly. He bit down on his lip when it inched closer to the place he really wanted it, feeling John's hand wrapping around his hips. It travelled further, Alex's cock dark, fat and flushed, aching with need. It felt like it's been hard for  _ ages _ , balls tightening at the small gesture of John's fingers, gracing over the head.

“Jacky?” He simpered, trying not to buck into the touch

“Color?” John let the ring touch the head, allowing the small wire connecting it to the dildo to run over his shaft.

“ _ Hmm- ah-  _ green!” Alex couldn't help it when his legs shifted, making his hips lurch forward.

“Hush, Honey.” John slipped the ring on, slowly, the easing descent making Alex cry out, only to be silenced by John's fingers. “I do not want you to come, grind, or wake up Laf. If you do any of these, your punishment will only worsen.”

Alex nodded, giving a silent green. He felt the ring, tight at his base, the dildo pressing against his prostate. It wasn’t too bad, just a pressure, constantly there, constantly reminding him not to move. Except, the peaceful silence didn’t last for long. Alex could hear the soft thurm off the vibrations before he felt them. A sudden wave of sensitivity, pleasure, coursed through him, crying out against the fingers in his mouth, biting. The vibrator hummed happily, shooting vibrations uo his walls, edging closer to his prostate. The ring jolted next, making his body seize up at the unknown feeling. It wasn’t a bad feeling, not at all, it was just  _ so much _ , shaking, twisting, his cock hardening further in the metal.

John’s fingers had retreated as soon as Alex bit down, hissing at the sensation. A little blood gathered at the tips but it was easily forgotten, especially when Alex was a moaning mess beneath him. Normally John wasn’t one for doming, but Alex really needed something. It was a weird thought, saying Alex lived off sex, but he seriously could not function without it. He became disgruntled, mean, angry, just on edge. It wasn’t a secret either. When they got in fights, withheld things like this, he become so jittery, people would  _ beg _ them to make up, give Alex he needed to be a decent person. It was honestly kind of pathetic, but mostly John and Laf found it endearing. 

“ _ Quoi? _ ”

Alex moaned, trying to get away from Lafayette, who began rustling. John helped Alex off, never turning off the vibrater still buzzing inside him, the ring tightening. “Laf, honey, are you okay?” John asked, voice louder, but softer, sweeter than before.

“I do not feel very okay.” His voice was strained, suddenly standing. It was the fastest they’d seen him move since he was presumed sick, flashing from the bed to the bathroom, door wide open. John shot up behind him, leaving Alex alone, whimpering on the bed. John shut the bathroom door, ignoring Alex’s noise of protest. He couldn’t hear what was going on beyond the it, and suddenly couldn’t find himself to care, the toys finally getting to him. He took the pillow John had been using, bringing it to his face and inhaling the sweet scent of John… before shoving it between his legs. He cried out, humping it shamelessly.

When the door opened again, he forced himself to stop, startled by the sudden sound. Lafayette came out looking remarkably worse, yet better, than before. His hair was tied back and his face wasn’t as flushed, but his expression looked genuinely pained. John was following, wiping his wet hands on a towel, tossing it behind him. He shot Alex a glance, almost like he was telling him to stop before realizing he probably couldn’t.

Lafayette fell back into the bed, taking Alex’s cup of wine and staking a sip. Alex opened his mouth to say something, only to slam it back shut when a moan threatened to escape.

“You probably shouldn’t be drinking this.” John took over, pulling the cup from his hands, trying not to let the helpless sound Laf made get to him. “Come on, it’s the middle of the night, just go back to sleep.” Alex shakingly handed him the water bottle from before, letting John tell him to drink and take the bottle and tipping it to his lips. Laf took small sips, then settled back down, letting John crawl over him so he was sitting between them.

Lafayette must have been  _ really _ out of it, because he either didn’t hear or didn’t care when John leaned over to Alex. He tipped Alex’s head again, bringing his mouth to his ear. His breath was hot in his ear, voice seductively low.

“You woke him up, baby girl.” 

Alex let the shiver past through him, noticing the way John’s eyes gleamed something dangerous. 

“ _ Mon Cher _ !” Lafayette fell onto John dramatically, laying his head in his lap. He crumbled in his hold, letting John play with his hair and rub his back. “I do not like being sick.” Alex held back snort, though it probably would’ve come out sounding dismembered, shifting slightly. The toy had found the perfect place, rubbing against the small nub deep inside him with every small movement. He choked on air, burying his face in the crook of John’s neck with a whine.

“Nobody likes being sick, baby.” John cooed, braiding Laf’s hair, ignoring Alex completely. Alex moved more, shifting around so the three bodies were tangled in a weird knot around John. Lafayette was still curled around John’s lap, head in it, basking in the comfort John’s braiding brought, but Alex had moved so he was sitting half on half off him. One leg was sprawled over his lap, next to Lafayette’s head, the other behind John, cock hard and pushing against his hip. “Just try to sleep… again.” He sighed, finishing the braid. He pulled the tie from Alex’s hair, letting it fall gently over his constantly moving shoulders. Tying Laf’s, he moved up, brushing his fingers over his forehead and cheek.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep like that, surround by warmth and love from his boyfriends. As soon as his eyes shut finally, John took the remote from the nightstand, keeping Laf on his lap. 

“You broke the rules Alex.” John tried to sound pitting, but it came out mean, sad. The vibrating shut off, leaving Alex relieved and annoyed, unsure of how to feel. “You are going to sleep like this. Maybe you’ll understand how Laf feels, if it constantly wakes you up?” 

Alex’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t do this,  _ he needed to come _ . His navel was already tightening, the ball of much needed release contracting further, making his balls ache. It was already agonizing, there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep.

“But John! I c-can’t- I-”

“Should've thought about that before you woke up Laf.” John whispered, voice raising the slightest. He wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders, shifting him so he was laying beside him. “Come on baby girl,” John was never one for being mean. Even when he was mean, it either wouldn't last for long or just wouldn't be that mean, “I know you can do it.”

Alex teared up, body seizing up. “John…” He whispered, shifting his hips into the T-shirt he still wore. 

John took his hand from Laf's head, pushing it down Alex's stomach. He cupped his balls beneath the shirt, hearing Alex sigh.

“Better?” Alex nodded, shifting down into his hand. “Want me to stay like this?” Another nod. “Okay…”

…

It took Alex forever to fall asleep. He's not even entirely sure he did. It felt empty, like he could've been asleep, or he could've been hanging around in the space between awake and not, floating. He was  _ tired _ when he 'woke up’ and he wasn't ready for it either. Whines and moans woke him up, and not the ones that normally would.

Lafayette was sitting up, fingers pressed to his temples. “I feel better, little one, I am fine. I just have a headache.”

From somewhere across the room, John responded, Alex still unwilling to open his eyes and find them, “That's still a valid reason to stay in bed, Laf.”

Alex turned to lay on his back, arm going to cover his arms, except he totally forgot about the dildo still buried deep inside him. He made a noise, mixing surprised and aroused, feeling it press deeper. He cried out, jolting his prostate, making Laf shout beside him. Lafayette jumped off the bed, scared senseless by the suddenness of Alex's movements.

“Laf?” John concerned from the bathroom, turning off the running sink water.

“Alex is awake now.” He called back, sounding further away and breathless.

“Take some of the stuff for headaches, then maybe you'll feel better. Angelica gave us today off, so, if you're feeling better we might be able to go out.” Alex groaned, making Laf jumped again.

“What the hell, Alexander! Stop doing that.” He pouted, taking the water bottle and swallowing a pill.

“C’mere.” Alex whined, keeping his eyes closed and reaching up like a lost child. He felt the bed dip again, the arms around his.

“You are so sweet when you wake up. Why can you not be like this all the time?” Laf scooted him into his lap, making Alex whine. Every small movement only pressed the toy further, harder,  _ better _ . “Alex?”

“Oh, shit.”

John jumped back into the bed, smiling shortly at Laf.

“ _ Mon Cher?” _

“Yes?”

“What did you do?”

“Huh… it's funny, actually-”

“ _ Jacky  _ it's morning,  _ please _ ?” Alex's eyes shot open, twisting in Laf's grasp.

He yanked his shirt off, fast and swiftly, straddling him. Lafayette grinned at him, Alex's cock hard, almost flushed purple, thick and leaking everywhere. There was a spot on the black shirt, though you couldn't see it, was rather large and soaking. Lafayette reached down to touch it, Alex jumping eagerly, only for his hand to be grabbed by John.

“You're still sick Laf. Are you sure you're okay?”

“Please,  _ Mon Cheri _ , I am fine. Let me help our kitty.” Alex purred at the name, thrusting his hips up. John sighed, defeated, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the remote.

“Might as well make it fun,  _ right Alex? _ ”

“ _ Noooo. _ ”

“Great!” John flicked his finger, testing Alex’s limits immediately. Stilling it on the setting right before the highest, he watched Alex fall apart, facing planting into the bed. He mumbled something incoherent, crying out and pushing his legs into the bed. He began thrusting them at a steady pace, not even caring about the snickers John threw, or the looks he was getting.

Lafayette on the other hand had a little more sympathy, maybe because he was still a little sick though he wouldn’t admit it and just wanted human contact, trying to bring him into his lap. Alex only cried out further, the ring staving off his long needed release. When Lafayette did manage to pick him up, his face was streaked with tears that had been smashed around from the bed.

“Oh,  _ Mon Chou,  _ what has you  _ this _ riled up?” He empathized, taking Alex’s hair off his face and out of the wetness. John brightened at this statement, remarkably so, smirking at him,

“Yeah Alex, tell him.” Alex shifted in his lap so he was straddling one leg, humping down on it with a whine, ignoring their comment. “Come on Alex,” It sounded like he was talking to a puppy, “If you tell him, all this will be over.” Alex looked over at John, eyes big and full of tears. He was biting and releasing his lip, opening and closing his mouth with every thrust, debating whether he should answer or not. 

John’s temptation seemed to win over when he let out a rigorous moan, shuddering into a particularly hard thrust. “Y-you’ve j-just been really out o-of it-” Alex started, pulling Lafayette’s neck, resting his forehead on Laf’s.

Lafayette made a face, moving the leg Alex was. He could feel the vibrations from Alex’s movements, the dildo pressed up against him. “What about John? I would have assumed you two would continue our activities-”

“Activites-”

“Do not my English, Laurens.” Laf stuck his tongue out, being shushed by Alex.

“Just-  _ take the ring off! _ ” Alex cried, body seizing up. It was obvious his orgasm was approaching, fast or slow, it was coming. “ _ Please, John! Laf!” _

John snuggled up behind up, forcing him to sit in his lap over Laf’s. He snaked his hand around, ripping the ring off. Lafayette took off John’s hand when he finished, wrapping his fingers around Alex’s cock.

Alex gave the loudest moan by far, hips thrusting into his warm hand. He didn’t have any lube on it, but that didn’t seem like much of a problem, his cock dripping with so much pre it was incredibly sufficient. John showered him with praise and kisses, mood clicking instantly when Alex reached an almost frantic level, running his fingers over his nipples. Body so stupidly sensitive from being worked up all night, it didn’t take long to bring him close to his orgasm, cock jumping. Lafayette’s strokes got faster, almost unbearable pleasure exploding over his senses.

Alex came with a loud cry, toes curling, eyes rolling back in his head. His hands wrapped around John’s thighs, squeezing them through the constant crashing waves of pleasure coursing through his veins.

“Off- _ off- ohmygod- _ ”

The vibrator still buzzed inside him, body oversensitive and tingling. He tried shouting again, but it was swallowed by a moan, cock still hard in Laf’s hand. He thrust up involuntarily, howling into the mouth that found his. John started to inch closer to the remote, their bodies pushing in sync against each other, but his knee found the perfect place to drive the vibrator in deeper.

Alex’s eyes rolled back again, biting Lafayette’s bottom lip, mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood. It was small, and easily concealed by his second orgasm, the vibrator finally turning off, just as over-sensitivity seemed to consume him. It keep the pleasure away though, tears pouring down his face, kissing Laf roughly. He whimpered, grinding himself through it.

“Holy shit, Alex.” John sounded breathless, running his soft fingers over the curve of Alex’s hips.

“ _ Oui, Mon Chou _ , are you alright?”

“M-M-  _ ohhh…” _ He sighed, shaking when John made a move to removed the toy. His jaw went slack at the feeling, the increasing pressure on his sensitive hole as it was taken away, making his back arch. “M’fine.” He repeated.

“Would you like a bath?” Alex nodded, curling into John’s topless torso. His skin was warm. It was nice.

“Take a shower while we’re in there, Laf, the steam will help with you’re cough and nose.” John’s chest rumbles when he spoke, sounding like purrs where Alex was resting.

“Of course little one.”

Lafayette stood, some of his elegance returning as he ventured to the bathroom, shower and tub starting. The sound made Alex squirm, looking up at John.

“Gotta pee.” He stated simply, batting his eyelashes. John batted his back playfully, tightening his hold around Alex.

“And…?”

“Carry me?” Alex smiled, toning out John’s exaggerated sigh. He ended it with a similar smile, tucking Alex’s legs over his arm.

He hauled them up, with more or less difficulty, toppling to the bathroom with him. He sat Alex on the toilet, letting him relieve himself while John stripped the rest of his clothes. He pulled off Alex’s T-shirt too, eyeing Laf in the shower. Alex made a snarky comment, but it was lost in his own haze, lifting his arms so John could bring him to the bath.

They settled in, Alex in John’s lap, John’s cock pressed against his back.

“Want help?” Alex wiggled his hips, smiling up behind him. John only wrapped his arms around him, soap already covering his palms.

“Maybe later. This is you time, baby girl.”

They stayed in the water, washing and scrubbing, until their skin become wrinkled and pruny. Lafayette joined them shortly after, taking Alex from John and wrapping him in a towel. They dried off and put on pajamas, settling on the couch. They turned on a movie, though whether it was for John or Alex was unclear, eating the candy John bought them yesterday.

They settled in, snuggled together and chatted absently as scenes passed by, but halfway through, Laf’s medicine must have worn off. He became very clinging, latching onto John, not even letting him up for drinks or the bathroom. Alex groaned at his display.

“I can not go through this again, Lafayette! What the hell…”

John giggled, and Laf gave a small chuckle. “Let me up, ya’ giant teddy bear, I’ll get more medicine.” He stood up, “And Alex, just look at it this way…” He walked the few feet to the door, making sure he was a safe distance away from him before continuing, “We got you to blow your load in like  _ five seconds _ , then  _ you did it again _ .”

Alex’s blush lit up his face like a fire, John’s giggles echoing down the hallway, a bright feeling of happiness flowing from Laf’s chest with his chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally scrolling through your tumblr (one_golden_sun), saw this and just stopped working.  
> And I'm supposed to be writing my other chapters, but I can't sit fuCKing sTiLL
> 
> (Thank you to one_golden_sun and Ninyaaaaaah. Y'all are getting me through some shit.)


End file.
